


Ton of Bricks

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Galileo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-14
Updated: 2001-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Toby?  Have you met Tad Whitney?





	Ton of Bricks

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play,   
but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: A little "Galileo"  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Note: Ultimately, it's all Stacy's fault...

Ton of Bricks (1/1) 

Toby stood in front of the mirror, trying to get his bow tie straight   
when two long arms reached around him from behind and yanked it in to   
place. 

"Thank you," he said, turning around. He let out a low whistle. "I   
love that dress." 

CJ looked down. It was red and off the shoulder. "I'm going to   
freeze." 

"You can wear my jacket," he offered. 

"Somehow I think the matching wrap would be less controversial." She   
kissed him lightly. "I'll wear your jacket on the way home if it   
will make you feel better." 

He almost smiled. "I don't want to go," he said. 

"You never do. Come on. It's only one evening," she said. 

"I'd rather spend it here with you," he said, wrapping his arms   
around her. 

"Wrinkle my dress and you won't spend an evening with me for a   
week." He immediately released her. "Patience is a virtue. Come   
on. We'll be late."

CJ and Toby had been dating for months. Ever since the shooting,   
really. Although it hadn't much resembled dating through the   
summer. Some time in the fall, something had changed. Toby'd almost   
blown it at Thanksgiving by not inviting her for dinner. In all   
honesty, he hadn't known what to do about Sam and Josh. It turned   
out that they were both so busy watching football, they hadn't even   
noticed when Toby and CJ had disappeared into the kitchen for some   
time together. 

They were often paired up at official functions, so it wasn't a   
surprise that they were seated by each other at the dinner that   
night. It was a banquet in honor of some milestone birthday for the   
ambassador from France. Somehow, it had fallen on to the President's   
schedule. No one seemed quite sure why, but the senior staff was   
also attending as were several other government officials. 

CJ and Toby were careful to remain a respectable distance at all   
times. 

CJ was speaking to a pair of midwestern congressmen. Toby was at the   
bar when he heard the increased buzz moving towards him. That could   
only mean one thing. President Bartlet was closing in. 

"Toby!" Jed Bartlet exclaimed. "How you doing?" 

"Fine, Mr. President. Are you enjoying yourself?" 

"Absolutely! People, clear off. I'm just getting a drink here."   
People started to disperse. Toby could see CJ approaching and then   
saw her freeze as she looked at the President. Standing just to his   
left was Tad Whitney. "Toby? Have you met Tad Whitney?" President   
Bartlet asked. "He interviewed for a position on staff a while   
back. He was just telling me about it." 

"Was he, Sir?" Toby glanced at Tad, who seemed a little too smug for   
Toby's liking. 

"He has an opinion on why he was passed over," the President   
continued. 

"I'm sure he does, Sir." 

"Yes. And he's not very happy." 

Toby grimaced. "I wouldn't think so, Sir." 

"What are we going to do about that?" 

Toby now looked at Tad, who smiled broadly and leaned back on his   
heels. Bastard, he thinks he's won, Toby thought. He put down his   
scotch, hauled back and caught Tad Whitney with a surprise right   
hook. Tad fell like a ton of bricks. 

"Hmmm. Wasn't *quite* what I would have done, but I guess it'll   
work," President Bartlet said and turned to leave.

-END-

  


End file.
